An unexpected romance
by theprincessjasmine
Summary: Starrk is lonely, yes he has Lilynette but she doesn't satisfy needs… will Aizen's pet do the trick? LEMONS STARRK X ORHIME.. ORIHIME X ? I do not own bleach. Any suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT ORIHIME X STARRK *LEMON*

Starrk is lonely, yes he has Lilynette but she doesn't satisfy needs… will Aizen's pet do the trick? LEMONS STARRK X ORHIME

Orihime was sitting in her cold room staring up at the moon. She felt lonely, and frankly quite bored. Yes Ulquiorra comes now and then to bring her food but he is normally shut off and not up for talking. Nnoitra pops in now and then threatening to do sexual things to me but before he can actually do anything Ulquiorra normally shows up. She sometimes thinks of her friends to pass the time.. Tatsuki, Rukia and Rangiku! Chad, Uryu….. And Ichigo.

Orihime then thought of the other espadas… what are they doing at times like these? Preparing for the winter war? Who knows…

The door then slowly opened.

"Coyote Starrk?!" Orihime said with a panicked voice. Why would the espada 1 be visiting me?

"I'm on guard duty since Ulquiorra is away.." he said with a yawn. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"I don't think that's what guarding is but no I don't mind." Orihime giggled.

_She has a cute laugh _thought Starrk.

"It's nice having the company even if you are sleeping." Orihime then smiled and looked down at her hands.

_Her laugh isn't the only cute thing.. Her face is like a doll's face. Delicate and it looks smooth like porcelain. _Starrk then looked Orihime up and down. _She's thin, I wonder if they're feeding her enough. Her chest certainly isn't small though… how old is she? Certainly too young for me…_

Orihime felt uncomfortable with the silence. "So aren't you going to nap Starrk-San?"

"You can just call me Starrk, no need for formalities. We could talk if you want; I bet you must be lonely? Being cooped up here all day must be boring and Ulquiorra certainly isn't the liveliest guy." Starrk gave the young girl one of his mysterious grins. Orihime blushed.

"Only if you want to.. Starrk." Orihime then bowed to the Espada.

"What did I say with the formalities? Enough of that lets chat." Starrk then sat on the couch and motioned for Orihime to sit next to him. Orihime obeyed. "So how was life back in the human world?" He could tell he hit a touchy subject because he started to see a pool of tears appear in the young girl's eyes. Starrk then felt an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time… empathy. And there was also something else he hasn't felt in a long time… what was it? He felt it since he entered the room.. was it happiness? No… was it desire? No… lust? That had to be it. Lust, It was desire… but a different type of desire. It was sexual desire. As a tear streamed down the young teen's cheek and landed on her breast he couldn't help but stare. Orihime then looked up and found the espada staring at her chest.

Orihime muffled a sniff then whispered "Do you want me Starrk-San?" Starrk was shocked to what the young human said. Was this a trap? No this is real you could see the need for human companionship in the girls eyes.

"Yes." Said Starrk.

"I've never been with… a man before Starrk-San." Whispered Orihime. Starrk could tell she was nervous but his sexual desire for this woman could not be held back.

"It's ok Orihime I'll take good care of you"

He then got on top of Orihime's delicate body, he was sure not to put too much pressure on her. He started to slowly lick and kiss orihime's neck and ear. He could feel the shivers going through the human's body. He then moved to her soft light pink lips. While kissing the delicate female he gently started to rub his hands over her body, starting at her thighs and moving his way up to her large breasts.

Orihime felt hesitant at first but she couldn't help but feel the need for someone to love her. She always imagined her first time with Ichigo, and it seemed like so far everyone has been going as she imagined… just not with the same man.

Starrk then groaned as she felt his package swell underneath his clothes. Orihime knew what she had to do to please the number 1 espada. Orihime started to take off his clothes until he was completely nude. She was surprised to see the size of Starrks package. It was much larger then she even imagined, would she be able to handle and please him?

Starrk was surprised to see that Orihime was being much more willing and hungry for his love. After Orihime took off his clothes he did the same to her. Her pale complexion was mesmerising. He then picked up the human and took her over to the bed.

Orihime knew this was her chance… She got on top of Starrk and started kissing his chest.. then moved towards his defined stomach… and finally his hard member. She heard other girls talking about sucking and stroking a man's package so she knew she must do the same thing to impress him. She started stroking while looking at the reaction of the espada. When she looked at his eyes he was looking straight back at her with pure desire. Orihime then started to run her fingers along the veins of the penis. Starrk shuddered; she knew she must be doing this right! Orihime then sucked on the head of the penis while stroking his shaft.

Starrk was impressed, she was a virgin but she was well educated. Orihime continued to suck his cock, he didn't want to orgasm now even though it felt too good. He tilted Orihime's chin to look up at him. Her mouth was dripping with saliva and she gave him an innocent grin.

"You're turn to get the pleasure Orihime." Starrk said with a big grin on his face. He licked his lips and proceeded to go and eat Orihime out.

Orihime was confused. _What was he going to do to me? Pleasure? But where? _ Then Orihime felt it; A sudden burst of pleasure around her lady area.

"Oh... Ohh… What...Are...You...Doing…" Orihime could barely speak. This intense pleasure was overwhelming.

Starrk felt satisfied. He knew he was pleasuring Orihime and he was enjoying eating her out too. Her juices were sweet and the heat of her body made him feel loved, and it was surprisingly comforting. This was what he needed.

Orihime then felt a sudden wave of pleasure go throughout her body, she couldn't help but scream. Starrk then looked up at Orihime with a devilish grin, he'd done it. He gave this human girl her first orgasm. And there will be plenty to come.

"Are you ready Orihime?" Asked Starrk as he prepared to put his large package into Orihime's delicate vagina. Orihime barely stuffled a yes.

Starrk started off slow, but slowly started to get faster. _Wow she's even tighter than I thought… _

Orihime's face was flushed with a rosy colour and she could feel a sweat working around her breasts. Starrk was hurting her at first, which was understandable but she was starting to want more.

"Harder Starrk-Sama! I need… More!" Starrk obeyed and started thrusting into Orihime faster and faster, he felt Orihime shudder from another orgasm but he was not finished yet. He continued to pound faster until he exploded inside the human. Starrk pulled out and lied beside the panting girl.

Orihime was speechless. She was shocked to how good it felt… and not once throughout the deed did she think of anyone, not Ulquiorra, and not even Ichigo. It was just her and Starrk as one.

Starrk was more than satisfied, he finally fulfilled his needs. He looked at the human girl who had a dazed look on her face. Clearly she's happy, maybe we'll make a habit out of this.

"let`s do this again sometime?" asked Starrk.

"Yeah we should…" Orihime gave him a nervous laugh.

"Until then I think I`m going to go nap… see ya Orihime." Starrk gave the human a grin and winked. He could see her cheeks starting to turn red. _Yes we will definitely be seeing each other soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime was sitting in her bed naked looking at the door. _Did that really happen? Did I seriously just make love with the number one espada? _Orihime blinked in disbelief. She looked down at her bed a saw stains of blood on parts of the sheets. _Wow I was so into it I didn't even realize he made me bleed… I guess that's what happens on your first time… _Orihime then heard a door open. Had Starrk returned? Orihime looked over with a smile on her face, and then the smile quickly turned to a gasp.

Ulquiorra walked in and immediately looked away realizing Orihime was naked. "Why are you naked woman?" Ulquiorra then looked over again, Orihime looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess and she had several red spots on her body.

Orihime instantly turned red. Ulquiorra is staring at her! And he's not look away! Orihime immediately ran over to the couch to get her dress and put it on as quickly as she possibly could. She suddenly saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen, he's seen the blood!

"Who the fuck did this to you Orihime? Who was taking care of you? Nnoitra? I bet it was him that piece of trash."

"Oh no… um it wasn't him." Orihime could tell the fourth espada was trying to keep calm.

"Don`t try and keep this away from me woman. They obviously hurt you so they deserved to be killed."

"Ulquiorra… um I don`t know how to tell you. I don`t think I can, but I wasn`t harmed…" Orihime could barely speak. Ulquiorra scared her and made her freeze up whenever he talked to her.

Ulquiorra was confused… what had this girl done? Then it suddenl y hit him. She had sex. That explains why she was nude and the blood was probably because it was her first time. But who was it with? Ulquiorra glared at Orihime and left the room without saying another word.

_Had he figured out what had happened? Probably, because he looked extremely angry when he left. _Orihime sighed then layed on the couch. _I guess I'll try and nap but it will be hard with all this on my mind._

-meanwhile-

Starrk walked into his room to find Lilynette standing there with an angry look on her face and her arms folded. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She then jumped onto Starrk and started hitting him on the head.

"Hey now I was just looking after Aizen`s prisoner." Starrk was happy. And he hadn`t been in a long time. Normally he would start hitting his second half back but he was in such a good mood he just picked her up and put her on the couch.

"Oh, HEY! What's up with you you`re acting weird…" Lilynette looked at Starrk. He was staring into space with a stupid ass look on his face. Starrk then sighed and went over to his bed and went to sleep.

It felt like he was only asleep for a minute when Lilynette started jumping on him trying to wake him up.

"Wake up you lazy old man there`s an espada meeting!" screamed Lilynette.

"ok ok I`m awake calm yourself" said Starrk who then yawned. _What could this be about? Could they have found out about me and Orihime… yes Aizen has cameras everywhere but if he were to confront me about it wouldn`t he call a meeting he would just do it one on one, and why would he have a problem with it anyways? He`s fucking girls all the time. _

Starrk started to walk off to the hall where the espada holds their meetings. When he got their everyone was there except for Ulquiorra and Aizen. Starrk took his spot and waited with the others. Five minutes later the two arrived from back room. Ulquiorra took his spot and Aizen started the meeting.

"So I am aware Orihime, our prisoner was fucked this afternoon. In case you all did not know there are plenty of cameras in this castle so not much gets past me… now Ulquiorra wants me to punish and tell him who did it but I`ve refused. Orihime is fair game… as long as you don`t hurt her she`s there for your desires."

Starrk looked over at Ulquiorra. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"And of course she must agree as well, we don`t want our precious prisoner upset now do we? Instead of Ulquiorra taking care of the young human we will now take turns. I do not want anyone telling her what`s going on. We want a fair game ok?"

Starrk was shocked as well.

"We will start at espada 1 and each day you will switch. I know being an espada may be stressful so I really don`t mind if you get some pleasure from that slut. Just remember what I said. Also another announcement is that myself, Gin and Kaname will be gone for the next month or so before the war. Starrk you will be in charge my espada 1, I expect you will not be napping all the time. We also expect you to follow the rules and to continue training as well. Aizen looked upon his Espada and gave them a devilish grin, "don`t be too rough with her."

And with that last statement he was off.

**Sorry bit of a boring and short chapter but I had to get this in. I don`t want to make the chapter too long but from now and on I will be continuing with more sex scenes with not only starrk but other members of the espada. I wil still and try to keep it evolved around starrk and orihime but with others interfering. Hm I hope whoever is reading this will be excited for the next chapter! I will try and get it out as fast as I can **


	3. Chapter 3

While Starrk was leaving the gathering hall so many thoughts were running through his mind. He knew he was being selfish wanting Orihime all to himself but he really does care for her. Anyways who's going to stop someone if they force themselves upon Orihime? I guess I could watch the camera's Aizen set up but he knew if he was in charge of Los Noches while Lord Aizen was gone he would have many other problems he would have to deal with and so he would not be able to watch over her all the time. _I guess I shouldn't be caring about her too much anyways… she's just a human. _

"So Starrk you lucky bastard, you get to be with the pet-sama first. Who knows maybe she's a virgin!" Starrk could sense the excitement in Grimmjow's voice. "Oh and those tits are huge! Can't wait to get my hands on her…"

"I've already been with her Grimmjow. She was willing to be with me but who knows if she'll want to be with a pervert like you…" Starrk yawned while looking at the angry Grimmjow with amusement on his face.

"Hey shut the fuck up old man! You're the pervert! How much older are you?" Grimmjow looked pleased with himself.

"You idiot we're centuries old, age shouldn't matter since we stay in this form forever. We're a bunch of souls put together, did you not know that?" said Starrk with a mocking tone.

"Yeah I did! But atleast I look about her age. You look like you could be her dad!" Grimmjow once again looked cocky.

Starrk sighed; he had no patience to deal with the likes of an idiot like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "I'm off, I expect you to behave yourself Grimmjow. I do not have the time to deal with your problems."

"Ok, ok. What's up with you anyways? Why so serious eh? Look at those scrunched up eyebrows… someone is a little stressed, what? Are ya jealous knowing that we're all going to be fucking your little bitch? It's just a pathetic human get over it." Taunted Grimmjow.

"I could crush you to pieces in less than 10 seconds. Now go." Starrk was clearly not in the mood to joke around so Grimmjow slowly walked away while laughing.

"I'd like to see ya try!" and with that Grimmjow was gone.

Starrk continued to walk towards the room that Orihime was residing in, and yet again he was cut off. This time by his other half Lilynette.

"Starrkaaaaa! we get to go and play with Orihime right? That's what I heard Nnoitra saying. He said 'I can't wait to go and play with that human'. I wanna go play Starrk!" Squealed Lilynette while hitting Starrk's stomach.

"No we will not be playing with her. I will be watching her for today. The espada's are taking turns each day…" Starrk was cut off by the impatient child.

"Why just you? I wanna go guard her too!" Lilynette attempted to give Starrk her best puppy dog face.

"I don't fall for that bullshit you know that Lilynette. Go train, I'm in charge of Los Noches while Lord Aizen is gone so this is an order." The young arrancar was shocked to what he had to say. After all he basically was her? Together they were one. Why would he not want her to go along with him?

"But Starrka… you and I are a team are we not?" Starrk felt a tad guilty. But his lust for Orihime took control over him. He had to have her again… even if he knew others would get to love and touch the same woman.

"Let's make a deal… how about I'll let you wake me up whichever way you want to for a month. And I won't complain." The light in Lilynette's eye brightened.

"DEAL DEAL DEAL! Oh I can't wait to jump on your stomach like it's my very own personal trampoline." Starrk was regretting it already while watching his other half skip down the hall.

Starrk finally reached Orihime's room without any more interruptions. When he opened the door he found the young teen looking out her small window at the moon.

"Oh Starrk-san! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Orihime grinned at the tall espada, but then the smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Orihime. And please, call me Starrk." Starrk walked over to where Orihime was and guided her over to the bed.

"Um… well I can trust you right?" Starrk could barely hear what she said. He could tell she was anxious.

"Of course," said Starrk with a gentle voice.

"Well… um. Ulquiorra came into the room soon after you left. He found bloody sheets and he found me naked. He thought it was Nnoitra but I told him it wasn't him…" Orihime's eyes started to water.

"Oh Orihime no worries, everything is ok he does not know who did it, trust me." Starrk felt a warm sensation go throughout his body. He truly cared for this girl. She was just so delicate, and he felt like he needed to always take care of her.

"Ok good, I was so nervous he was going to hur-" Orihime was cut off by a laugh.

"Oh no worries Orihime he wouldn't be able to hurt me. Did ya forget? I'm the number one espada, he would only give me a few scratches." Starrk`s laugh comforted Orihime. He really could protect her!

"For the next couple of weeks we will be rotating our duties to watch you. The ten of us will take turns each day ok? Just do what they say and you won't get hurt… I'll try and protect you the best I can." His voice was tender and delicate.

"Wait what do you mean Star-" This time Orihime was cut off by the soft lips of the number one espada. Starrk knew he couldn't tell her any more, he already told her enough! Because who really knows… Aizen could be watching us somehow and he does not want to get on his bad side. He respected Aizen for bringing everyone together. He was still alone with Lilynette but it was bearable now with others surrounding him.

While Orihime kissed Starrk back she could sense sadness coming from him. This made her nervous but she knew she could trust him. And she knew she would want to make love to him again.

Starrk caressed Orihime`s tender breasts while eating her out. He knew Orihime enjoyed this and he wanted to bring the most pleasure to her. He knew the other espada members will not be as kind as he is. He ran his large hands down her slender frame. He had to cherish this moment before the other espada would lay their hands on her.

Orihime shuddered while Starrk sucked on her sensitive clit. She orgasmed several times and felt completely drained. "Starrk do you want me to suck your.." Orihime was once again cut off by the brunette.

"No need Orihime I`m already hard. I`m here to pleasure you." Orihime was surprised. Didn`t all men love getting head?

"No let me.. please. I want to. You deserve the pleasure too Starrk, You`re my master aren`t you?" Orihime gave him a devilish grin then began to suck his erected penis. This time she also nibbled on the balls as well. Starrk twitched and groaned every time she did so she knew he liked it.

"Are ya ready Orihime? This is only your second time so it still might hurt and you may bleed again ok?"

"Ya that`s fine Starrk, I love you." Starrk didn`t know what to say. Was she serious? He pretended not to hear her and started to thrust into her rosy vagina.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Maybe even better than the first time? She was still just as tight, but it felt even better than before. Was it because she said she loved him? It sure made him feel good.

Orihime helped made Starrk feel complete. While Orihime began to ride him he stared at her face. Her eyes were closed and the pleasure on her face was obvious. She gasped and groaned everytime he was deep inside her. Starrk knew he felt lust towards this girl but did he feel love as well? When Starrk was reaching climax he decided that it was true. He loved her as well.

"Oh… oh Orihime baby…" and with one last groan Starrk ejaculated his sperm into her. "I love you too Orihime, you make me feel so… happy. You`re body beside me is just so comforting, I no longer feel alone Orihime. I`m no longer alone…" Starrk looked into the gray eyes of the stunning auburn haired girl. He gazed upon her as her eyes filled with tears. "what`s wrong Orihime?"

"They are tears of happiness silly… I love you so much." And as she said that Starrk too felt tears appear in his eyes.

**Ok ok starrk seems kinda weak crying but I think it fits the moment so my next chapters will begin the scenes with the other espada members, who knows what will happen since basically I make this story up while I type it up! All I can guarantee you is there will be plenty of lemons suggestions are welcome! Also warning it may be obvious but there may be some rape scenes coming up… just letting you know if case you don't feel comfortable reading that. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime looked through the only window in her small and empty room. _Wow that was so wonderful… but it was a bit awkward when he left. It felt abrupt… I wish we could have just talked and layed together. That's what couples do right? _Orihime sighed and then remembered that the number 2 espada was to be watching her next…

~flash back~

"For the next couple of weeks we will be rotating our duties to watch you. The ten of us will take turns each day ok? Just do what they say and you won't get hurt… I'll try and protect you the best I can."

_How weird, what would the espada members want to do to her? Don't they really have better things to do? I'm not much of a threat…_

After what seemed like a couple hours a fairly tall and muscular elderly man walked in. He looked a bit bothered, like he didn't want to be here.

"Hello my name is Baraggan Louisenbairn. But I am sure you must already know that. I am the segunda espada. I'm the king of Hueco Mundo." The man stuck out his chest with pride.

"Isn't Aizen the ruler?" Orihime barely whispered.

"For now…. Anyways, why is someone like you even talking to me? You're trash. I'm far stronger and someone with your status has no right to be even breathing the same air as me. Just don't talk." He turned away from Orihime and didn't say another word for the next 24 hours.

_I don't know why Starrk was worrying about me… this guy seems like he wants nothing to do with me and I'm sure the rest of the espada are the same._

The next day a tanned woman with blonde hair came in to relieve the old man. They didn't even exchange any words.

_Strange, I thought all the espada were comrades. They're a team you think they'd be friendlier._

"Hi Orihime-san. My name is Tier Harribel. I'll be watching you for today and no need to worry I will not be engaging in any…. Activities, with you today." Harribel went over to the white couch and sat down.

"May I ask what you mean? I'm sorry but I'm just a little confused." Orihime tried to be as polite as she could, she always thought the Tier was more reserved but it was a nice surprise for her to be so friendly.

"Oh? Nothing has happened yet? Hm.. well I'm not supposed to tell you but no one is watching since Aizen and his two comrades are gone. I don't know how to say this to you but… Aizen said people could have their way with you if you agreed while he is gone. Of course the espada members are smart so they'll most likely get away with it if they do force themselves upon you…" Tier tried to speak calmly and to not freak Orihime out.

_Does this mean that Starrk made love with me because Aizen said it's ok? Or because he wanted to… I thought I loved him… but clearly… he's just doing this for his own enjoyment. I guess?_

"I'm letting you know because you are a fellow female and there are not many decent ones in Hueco Mundo. I don't want to see you get hurt so you must watch yourself ok?" Tier tried to speak delicately to the fragile Orihime.

Orihime nodded and thanked the espada. There were not many exchanges between the two females throughout the rest of the day. Orihime felt nervous because she knew once Tier was to leave, Ulquiorra would be the next one to guard her… _I wonder if Ulquiorra will want to be with me? _

When Tier left, about an hour later the dark and emotionless Ulquiorra entered her room. Orihime remained quiet because after finding out what was in store for her she was honestly a little nervous.

"Good morning Orihime, I brought you some food." Ulquiorra then sat on her bed and remained silent while Orihime ate.

"Wow, this is good… surprisingly." Orihime laughed, trying to break the tension.

"Why is it surprising?" Ulquiorra's face was like stone.

"Oh because normally the food you bring me is quite bland, but today it tastes a bit more flavorful, thanks." Orihime smile at the dark haired espada, then realized she was smiling and quickly turned away. "Are you here to take advantage of me too?!" _shit did I just say that aloud? Ugh I really need to control myself and not blurt things out so often._

"Lord Aizen has ordered that only if you wish to, we can do… things." Ulquiorra avoided eye contact with the young auburn haired teen.

"I see." Orihime sighed. _It seems like Ulquiorra is probably the only one to follow by the rules that Aizen created. Unlike Starrk… who just seduced me and used me. I probably meant nothing to him right?_ "I'm willing…"

Ulquiorra's face remained emotionless.

"I mean, only if you want to. You're interesting Ulquiorra, and you seem different from the other espada. And I'm not saying this because I'm craving for sex, I'm saying this because… I'm craving for you, and I don't know why."

Without saying any words Ulquiorra walked over to the couch where Orihime was eating and planted his cold black lips on her's. He then put his cool hands on her espada uniform and began to undress her. Ulquiorra's touch made Orihime moan.

After undressing Orihime he quickly undressed himself and began to lick her already erect nipples. His tongue was surprisingly warm, and felt comforting against her skin.

Ulquiorra then got up and motioned for Orihime to come over to the bed, Orihime looked him up and down. He was pale… so pale it seemed like his whole body was white, even his penis. _This is so strange… yet so intruiging at the same time…. _Then as soon as Ulquiorra entered her she closed her eyes and imagined how Starrk did the same thing to her not too long ago. _This is different than how it was with Starrk, because with the number one espada I felt more emotionally attached. _

Ulquiorra continues to thrust into Orihime, he then turned her around and entered her from behind. Just when Orihime was about to reach climax she couldn't help but whisper the name of her previous lover…

"Starrk…"

Ulquiorra froze. _He heard me!_

"What did you just say?" Ulquiorra's voice was icy.

"Um… nothing?" Orihime couldn't hide the blush that crept to her face.

"No you said Starrk. Was it him who fucked you prior to Aizen leaving?" Once again his voice was cold and stern. It frightened Orihime greatly.

"Uh… yes." Orihime could see the anger in his emerald eyes.

"why would you let a _dog_ touch you in such a manner." Orihime could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

"I…I-" Orihime was cut off by a cruel laugh.

"You're just a slut aren't you?" And with that he got dressed and left the room with Orihime lying in the bed and with tears streaming down her face.

"Starrk. I see you were the one to make love to Orihime first?" Starrk could sense the jealousy in his voice. "I don't think that was the right decision Starrk. Someone like you is not right for her…"

"What do you mean Ulquiorra? I'm not good enough? Last time I checked you were ranked three spots lower than me. Doesn't it seem fitting that I should be with her? We both know her well enough that she's different that the average human. And different that soul reapers too. She is unique and that's what draws me to her. She is sweet… and kind hearted. You don't find people like her around here in Hueco Mundo. I don't think you could find someone like her anywhere." Starrk wasn't going to back down to the lower ranked espada member.

"I could protect her better Starrk. I could always be by her side. Unlike you who has Lilynette. You already have someone to protect." Starrk knew Ulquiorra was right in a way. It would be hard to take care of the both of them with all his love. He loved them both, in different ways of course. And he knew that both of them were essential in his life for him to live a more fulfilled and meaningful being.

"None of that matters, I need them both so I could handle and take care of them both." Starrk was getting angry, and he was due for a nap. "Now… shouldn't you be watching her at this time anyways? It's un safe to leave her alone…"

~meanwhile~

Orihime heard the door creak open. _Had Ulquiorra returned? _Orihime looked over to find a tall and lanky Espada member enter her room. She wasn't familiar to who he was, but she could tell he was creepy. He looked down on her with his single eye, because the other one was covered, and grinned.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" He roughly pulled Orihime up by her hair. "I can't wait to play with you…"

**Ah oh no Nnoitra has arrived. Haha I hope everyone is enjoying it, I know this is a bit of a short chapter but I've hardly had any time to write anything with school coming up. I also play sports so that takes up a fair amount of time. Again if anyone has any suggestions and or helpful criticism I'm more than happy to hear it thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime was shocked. She has no idea what to say and what to do. She was honestly expecting Ulquiorra to come back, maybe even Starrk. But she wasn't expecting to see the dark and devilish grin on the quinto espada, Nnoitra Gilga.

Noitra slowly walked over to where Orihime was sitting on the bed, he then roughly pushed her on her back.

"Just be good and maybe you won't get too hurt." Nnoitra snickered then slapped Orihime on her right cheek. Orihime whimpered and then put her hands up to defend herself. But her weak arms were nothing against the strength of the fifth ranked espada.

"Like I said, obey and I won't be too rough with you. There's no way you're getting out of this…. Your _friends_ are a little preoccupied at the moment.

~meanwhile~

"Why would you leave her alone," Growled Starrk.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to what Starrk said, instead he started towards Orihime's room. Just as Starrk and Ulquiorra were about to go to Orihime's room, a blur of pink flashed by the two espada and as it passed them it put a caja negacion into their hallow holes.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere quite yet," Purred a familiar voice.

"Damnit Szayel!" muttered Ulquiorra. Szayel laughed and waved to the two espada who were getting enveloped by black squares.

"You're going to regret this Szayel." Whispered Starrk with a deathly tone. And with that the two were completely gone.

"Oh Nnoitra, you owe me once again." Szayel laughed a cruel, maniacal laugh while smoothing out his outfit.

~several hours later~

Several hours later Ulquiorra and Starrk appeared where they had recently disappeared. As soon as the two had come back they immediately ran to Orihime's room.

The door to her room was ajar. Before they entered they could hear a whimpering sound, similar to a little girl's.

When Starrk pushed open the door her saw Orihime lying naked on the cool cement floor. The bed beside her was broken and pieces were lying in different parts of the room. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She had a black eye and a cut on her lip. Her eyes were closed tight and she was shaking. Starrk took a step toward the girl and quickly took off his jacket. When he made the movement Orihime twitched and new tears started to fall down her face. Starrk cautiously walked over to her making sure to not make any sudden movements. He slowly placed his jacket over her body. When he made the contact with her skin she quickly got up and ran over to the corner huddling onto the jacket. Starrk looked over to Ulquiorra anger blazing in his grey eyes. Ulquiorra's face was hurt, almost tortured.

"You stay here and tend to Ms. Inoue," Said Starrk with a harsh tone.

"Who do you think it was?" Muttered Ulquiorra. He had the same expression on his face as he did before.

"Who else? The old man and Tier have already been here and didn't harm her. Grimmjow wouldn't stoop this low; he isn't that much of a pervert. I presume Szayel is gay and wouldn't be interested in . Zommari is normally meditating somewhere. Aaroneiro doesn't stray too far from his quarters unless it's an order and finally Yammy is far too big to even fit in this room. Now who does that leave?," Said Starrk, his voice getting angrier and louder with each word.

"… Noitra," Ulquiorra's stooped his shoulders and walked over to the weeping Orihime. He then glanced over to Starrk. "Kill him."

Starrk left the room shirtless, angry, and determined. _Where the fuck is Lilynette. _Starrk scanned several rooms and finally found her eating a cupcake in the kitchen.

"We're going to kill Nnoitra understand?" Lilynette looked up to Starrk with a puzzled look.

"Why? Aren't you normally too tired to fight anyone." Lilynette laughed at her joke and continued to eat he cupcake.

"This isn't a laughing matter Lilynette. And we are not going to fight him we are going to _kill _him. Understand now Lilynette?" His voice was harsh yet serious. Lilynette didn't wanna mess with this type of Starrk. She's never seen it before so she didn't want to test it.

"Ok, I know where he is. He's in the training ground. He was just in here getting a snack while humming to himself… it was odd to see him so happy. May I ask why we're doing this Starrk?" Asked Lilynette.

"There's no time lets go." Muttered Starrk.

When Starrk and Lilynette reached the training grounds, they found Nnoitra playing with his sword and smiling.

"You're a sick bastard," Growled Starrk.

"Oh I see you've returned. May I ask why you're shirtless? Were you and Ulquiorra having a little too much fun in the alternative dimension?" Nnoitra laughed then gave Starrk a deathly stare. "She was good, but I bet you know that. She kept screaming for you while I fucked her brains out."

"You deserve to die," Whispered Starrk who then unleashed his Zanpakuto.

**So a few people didn't want a rape scene, so I won't describe it in detail, you'll just assume it happens. Sorry for not posting in a while school has taken over my life haha. Anyways always willing to hear what ya think. I had a good 45 minutes to write this after school so I hope it's enough for now.. I know it's short but this is all I can do for now. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! Also I don't know how great I am at writing fight scenes and I find it extremely boring so we'll see how that go's… may be short and quick who knows haha thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

With a swift movement Starrk brought out his two pistols. Lilynette was surprisingly remaining fairly quiet and obeying whatever Starrk wanted to do. She knew this battle wasn't hers and that Starrks motivation alone will help him kill Nnoitra.

"I've never seen your released form before. You're too fucking lazy to go out and train so no one has seen it. You must be serious then eh Starrk? That girl must mean a lot to you in your willing to show me your released form." Nnoitra coldy laughed at Starrk who remained where he was not taking his eyes off of his prey.

"Well why does it matter? It's not like you'll be able to tell anyone since I'm going to fucking KILL you NOITRA!" Starrk then shot out cero from his pistol without making a prior movement.

Nnoitra barely dodged but before he could regain his composure Starrk hit him square in the stomach again with his cero. Without letting Nnoitra react he continued to shoot him until he fell to the ground in defeat. He knew the other espada didn't know he could fire a cero with no prior movement so that gave him a serious advantage…

Starrk then walked over to Nnoitra who was barely identifiable considering parts of his body was missing and he was covered with blood. Starrk then spat on his face as he shot one last cero on his head to commit the finishing blow.

"You're all talk Nnoitra. I hope you rot in hell."

Ulquiorra glanced down at the fragile Orihime who was now wearing Starrk's jacket. She held onto it and closed her eyes trying to forget what had recently happened to her. She still felt sore between her legs and knew it would be excruciating if she were to move.

"Do you want to bathe Ms. Inoue?" asked Ulquiorra with the most gentle voice he could use.

Orihime nodded slightly and then looked up into the emerald eyes that were filled with a mix of anger and sorrow. He felt bad for her and he felt partly to blame for what has happened.

"Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you," asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime tried to get up but the pain was overwhelming and she collapsed. Ulquiorra rushed over to her and then picked her up. He could feel her tense up as he put his hands around her.

"Sorry," muttered Ulquiorra as he flashed stepped to his room.

He gently put Orihime down on his bed as he went over to run a bath.

"I'm going to go and get some food for you; I'll bring back some clothes for you as well."

Orihime nodded with gratification. She felt empty but thankful that Ulquiorra was taking care of her. But even though he was helpful, all she wanted was the comforting hug from the primera espada.

When Orihime layed in the hot bath she still felt cold. She felt icy and empty, she felt like she was a weak and worthless human being… and compared to all the espada she was. She tried to wash herself as best as she could still feel the places on her body where Nnoitra had touched. He'd left his mark deep and she knew that no matter what she won't be able to forget what has happened to her. Orihime silently cried as she continued to lie in the bath.

Several minutes later Orihime was interrupted with a knock on the door. It opened slightly and she heard Ulquiorra say, "I'm going to lay your clothes her Ms. Inoue. I'll be outside the door when you're done. I have food, but please take your time."

He had left her fresh underwear and a new uniform but instead of wearing the uniform Orihime decided to wear the jacked that Starrk had left her with. It was big for her and fit her more like a dress. It was comforting and just what she needed since he wasn't there to be with her.

When she walked out to hallway she found Ulquiorra waiting for her patiently with food and a comforting smile on his face. It was rare to see him smiling and it was nice. He looked good when he smiled; less frightening for sure.

"You look gentler when you smile Ulquiorra-san," whispered Orihime. She then saw a blush sweep across his face.

"Anything to make you feel more at ease Ms. Inoue," replied Ulquiorra with another smile.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime ate in silence. Ulquiorra seemed a bit uncomfortable then suddenly relaxed, "he's dead," sighed Ulquiorra.

"Who?" asked Yuki. Ulquiorra looked at Orihime then down at his hands.

"Nnoitra."

"Oh."

"Starrk killed him."

"Oh."

Seconds later Starrk appeared before them with Lilynette following closely behind him. He was shirtless, a bit sweaty, and fierce.

"Ah, Orihime," Starrk looked down upon the auburn haired girl and then kneeled infront of her. "I'm so sorry.."

Starrk fought back tears because he knew if anyone should be crying it should be her.

Orihime then fell into Starrk and wrapped her small and delicate arms around his toned body. She gripped tightly. "Never leave me again Starrk-san…"

"I won't…" replied Starrk who then looked at Lilynette and Ulquiorra. "We need to leave here. We need to leave before Aizen comes back. Lilynette go and get our stuff…"

Ulquiorra remained quiet as Lilynette left. "Will you be joining us Ulquiorra? Or will you try and stop me. Those are your only two options am I correct? Because if you wanted to stay then you'd have to explain to Aizen why you let me go."

Ulquiorra sighed then gazed at Starrk with determination, "I'm coming with you. We will need to go quick before anyone else sees us."

Starrk grinned with satisfaction and then looked at Orihime. "Jump onto my back we need to go get some food and then we'll go."

~1 hour later in the desert~

Ulquiorra, Lilynette, Starrk, and Orihime had set off in the dessert in search for somewhere to sleep for the night. They knew they were to be found out soon that Starrk had killed Nnoitra and that they ran off…

"What should we do?" whined Lilynette.

"Maybe…. Maybe we should go to the human world," suggested Ulquiorra.

"No matter where we go they will find us. Aizen's two best espada leaving him without saying a word? It's seriously unheard of… I think he's going to come after you," stated Orihime. Her voice was quiet but serious. She knew what she was saying was true and that they were in danger.

"Um… Starrk-san. I think our only option is the soul society," whispered Lilynette. She avoided the eye contact with her two superiors.

The four remained silent until Orihime finally said, "I want to see my friends."

"I understand," replied Starrk. His voice was a bit hurt, almost like he felt he would lose her if she were reunited with them.

Orihime looked over to Starrk, he was still shirtless and beautiful. She felt a blush creep to her face so she quickly looked away, "yes. I want to see my friends. Living in this world will only remind me of him."

As she said him her eyes filled with tears. She held them back while avoiding eye contact with her comrades.

"I agree with her…" muttered Lilynette. Starrk gazed down at Lilynette as she glared back up at him with an intense stare. "It's our only option Starrk."

Starrk sighed and ran his hand along his wavy dark brown hair. He then looked upon the fragile Orihime with his grey eyes who was still wearing his jacket. A small smile reached his face, "fine, let's go to the soul society."

**Ok ok ok, I know I haven't written in a while but school is killing me. And just so you all know the next chapter will be in the soul society. I hope you guys like where this is going. I might end it soon because after this I'm not too sure what I want to write about. I seriously love the orihime x starrk pairing so I will try and write as much as I can **** thanks for reading!**


End file.
